


bending over seductively I

by fanpersoningfox



Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tatort Stuttgart, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no beta we die like thorsten's family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Sebastian starrt Thorsten auf den Arsch.Für das Prompt "bending over seductively".
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	bending over seductively I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/gifts).



> Für thots_tochter, die wollte, dass Thorsten sich bückt.

Die Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand des Besprechungsraumes rücken auf fünfzehn Uhr zu und Thorsten ist sich mittlerweile zweifelsfrei sicher, dass Sebastian in den letzten sechs Stunden nichts getan hat, als ihm auf den Arsch zu starren.

Gewisse Andeutungen in die Richtung hat Sebastian ja schon seit Jahren gemacht, aber in letzter Zeit ist es stärker geworden, sodass Thorsten nicht weiß, wie er es noch länger ignorieren soll. Dabei ist Sebastian verheiratet und sollte außer seiner Frau niemandem auf den Arsch gucken. Aber Thorsten ist in der Hinsicht ja ohnehin der letzte, der mit Steinen werfen sollte, auch wenn sein Glashaus jetzt schon mehrere Jahre tot ist.

Und heute ist es wie gesagt besonders schlimm.

Schon den ganzen Tag sitzen sie in diesem Besprechungsraum und versuchen, einen Überblick über die Personalakten der drei in ihren Fall verstrickten Firmen zu bekommen. Ganze vier Pinnwände haben sie jetzt schon voll mit Fotos, Listen und Notizzetteln mit Pfeilen drauf und Nika musste in der Mittagspause los, um neuen roten Faden zu besorgen, weil sie ihr Knäuel aufgebraucht hatten. Die zwei Kolleg*innen, die ihnen zur Unterstützung an die Seite gestellt wurden, sind leider auch nur so clever wie motiviert und seit Sebastian nach seinem dritten Ausraster auf einen Stuhl außer Reichweite von werfbaren Gegenständen verbannt wurde, steht Thorsten sich hier allein die Beine in den Bauch und redet sich den Mund fusselig im Versuch, ihre Informationen zusammen zu tragen.

Und seit Sebastian eben in seiner Ecke sitzt, kaut er auf einem Stift herum und starrt Torsten auf den Arsch.

Thorsten hat schon mehrfach versucht, seinen Blick aufzufangen und ihn durch Augenkontakt wieder zur Konzentration auf den Fall zu bewegen, aber jedes Mal zieht Sebastian nur eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und setzt ein Bilderbuchlächeln der Unschuld auf, bis Thorsten sich wieder der Pinnwand zuwenden muss. Thorsten ist sich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht mal mehr sicher, ob das noch eine von Sebastians Provokationen ist oder ob der tatsächlich mit den Gedanken dort ist, wo seine Augen hinweisen.

Vielleicht grübelt er auch einfach über die fehlenden drei Personalakten nach und ist sich gar nicht bewusst, wo sein Blick ruht. Vielleicht bildet Thorsten sich das auch nur ein. Wunschdenken.

Von den anderen scheint es jedenfalls niemandem aufzufallen. Nicht mal Nika hat vielsagend mit den Brauen gewackelt, als sie vorhin hier war.

Aber Thorsten spürt Sebastians Augen wie glühende Laserpunkte auf sich und unfokussiert ist etwas anderes.

Und dann entgleitet Thorsten eine der Stecknadeln und eröffnet ihm die perfekte Gelegenheit, Sebastian in seinem eigenen Spiel zu schlagen. Die eine Kollegin ist ohnehin gerade Kaffee holen gegangen und der andere blättert in einer Akte und passt auch nicht auf.

Also bückt Thorsten sich ganz langsam, mit seiner Kehrseite zu Sebastian, und hebt die Nadel auf. Sie ist hinter den Fuß der einen Pinnwand gerollt, sodass er einen Moment braucht, um sie zu fassen zu kriegen, und dann immer noch vornüber gebeugt einen Schritt zurück machen muss, um sich beim Aufrichten nicht den Kopf anzustoßen.

Er richtet sich wieder auf, ignoriert dabei das missgelaunte Knacken seines Rückens, dreht sich um und schaut Sebastian genau in die Augen.

Der lächelt ihn an. Nicht mal rot wird er. Mistkerl.

Thorsten zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und Sebastian hält seinen Blick für noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sich auf die Unterlippe beißt und wegschaut.

Jetzt muss Thorsten sich räuspern, damit er fortfahren kann mit seinem Vortrag zu den Unstimmigkeiten bei den Sekretären, und er fragt sich, wann er so aus der Übung gekommen ist. Von Viktor hat er sich doch auch nicht so aus dem Konzept bringen lassen.

Aber da hat er natürlich auch eine Rolle gespielt. Als Thorsten müsste er es persönlich nehmen, abzublitzen, und auch wenn es hier eigentlich um gar nichts geht, fühlt es sich an, als stünde jetzt viel mehr auf dem Spiel als damals.

**Author's Note:**

> Joa. Ich arbeite mich langsam, aber stetig durch die Prompts; das hier ist das erste. Weitere werden folgen - und meine tumblr ask box ist offen (auch wenn mensch für den Prompt-Post mittlerweile ein bisschen scrollen muss).
> 
> Mein Tumblr ist auch @fanpersoningfox


End file.
